


Titanbreaker

by Red (TheRedLightning)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLightning/pseuds/Red
Summary: Mikasa coax Eren into joining her gym, he gets lost and things start to heat up..





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there,
> 
> This is my first multichapther fic on this site. I might be slow on updating, but I'll try my best. I've had this idea for a while and decided to try write it down. English is not my native language so bear with me, I think the chapthers will become better and better as I get back into my writing groove.
> 
> So until then you can enjoy the very first chapter.

The streets looked the same, cars passed by, people walked, talked, children playing and the sun peeked through a heavy cloud.

Eren walked down the streets carrying a gymbag, he didn't remember exactly how his sister Mikasa and her fiancé Levi had persuaded him to start training, it probably involved something about getting fat and lazy. Mikasa had given him instructions how to locate the gym they trained at, but somewhere he unknowingly took a wrong turn. The street he walked at had become much quieter and he started to feel that something wasn't right. He looked across the street and there he saw it, a gym with big windows and a modern look.

"Ah, that must be it." he said and walked towards the crossing, humming softly to himself. As he got closer the big sign over the gym became more visible. "Titanbreaker, that's a cool sounding name. Time to get started then."

He pushed open the glassdoors and walked in, coming into view of a really modern interior. The walls were white with a black line vertically across, the black line did a zigzag pattern a few times before it was a flat line again as well as a little break before it.  
Some flowers were neatly placed in the windows as well as some bigger ones on the floor next to the register area, and then behind it was the training area, spilt into different rooms with wide open doors, well it was not exactly doors, and in there was mirrors on one entire wall, decorated with the same black line as the walls. It was probably their theme.

He walked up to the register area, behind the desk stood a short female with blue eyes and blonde hair up in a messy bun in the back with her bangs framing her face.

"Welcome to Titanbreaker, what can I help you with?" she asked him as soon as he had stopped looking around in awe.

"Oh, right. I'm here to start training." he answered walking up to the desk she stood behind.

"Is it your first time training?"

"Yes, I'm not used to this thing with training yet."

"I see." she said smiling. "Would you like to have a personal coach to help you get started?"

"That would be great."

"Ok, then I'll sign you up for it, that won't be extra for you." she started typing on her computer and clicked a couple of times. "What's your name?"

"Eren Yeager." as soon as he had responded she began typing away on that keyboard.

"Address? Phone number?" the enquires kept coming and as soon as he had answered them all and paid for his gymcard she looked as she had forgotten something. "Oh, by the way I'm Annie if you'll need anything. Now, you can walk down that corridor and there's the changing rooms, when you're done you can come back here and I'll have my brother help you out." 

The corridor was right behind her, so he made his way down it towards the changing room, wondering who this brother could be and if he would be nice. Eren hoped for the best as he entered the changing room. He quickly found a place to place his gymbag and start changing his clothes.

As soon as he was done the reflection in the mirror of him looked rather ready to get started.

"Let's get this started then." he said to himself before he grabbed the door and pushed it open to get out, once he was in the corridor again it seemed to have gotten darker. He didn't remember it being so dark before, as he lifted his gaze from the floor and saw a pair of feet, only then realizing he was about to walk straight into whoever stood there. So he stopped and lifted his gaze more, he saw muscular thighs through those tight fitting pants, then came what he thought probably was a ripped stomach, then the thick muscled arms, a broad shoulders with more muscles, the shirt was a tight fit as well. Last his gaze fell upon the face of the man in front of him, a defined facial structure, with a short goatee, pale golden eyes, short blond hair and short bangs falling to the sides of his forehead.

"You must be Eren." the male said with a deep masculine voice as he extended his hand for a handshake. Eren thought the male oozed masculinity and looked rather statuesque.

"Yes." he answered with a nod and took the extended hand, noticing the firm grip the other had in the handshake.

"Good, from now on I'm your personal coach," he began letting go of Eren's hand. "I'm Reiner."


	2. Taking the Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh right, I think I forgot to mention that this will be mainly Reiner/Eren. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Seeing as Reiner was rather tall, that explained why the corridor had been so dark when Eren left the changing room. 

"What is your goal with training?" the taller male asked.

"Oh, um.." Eren wasn't really sure what his goal was. It was after all Mikasa who had persuaded him into it. "I'm not sure, this is my first time after all." he answered honestly.

"Okay, then what do you say about we start with training your condition, and when you've trained it we could continue with strength." Reiner said and motioned for Eren to follow him, as he started to walk into one of the training rooms. 

The room had white walls and the same theme as the rest of the gym, mirrors on one wall, one wall was windows towards the street. In that room there was stationary bikes, treadmills, crosstrainers and rowing machines. Eren was getting a bit nervous, but tried his best to not let it show. He was mentally strong willed after all.

"We'll start with the treadmill, it's quite simple." Reiner began explaining how it worked as he also motioned for Eren to step up on said treadmill. "First you need to warm up. You press that button to get started, it'll start slow." he pointed at the button and Eren pressed it.

The treadmill started to move and he had to start walking as to not fall off.

"Just keep walking until you start to feel warm, then you can push these buttons here to increase the speed. Also if you feel it's going too fast you can always slow down with the button under." Reiner continues to explain as he pointed at the buttons as he spoke.

Eren nodded and really liked that Reiner explained it slowly and pedagogic, he started to feel like he could depend on him. 

"If you would feel that your energy drains, you can always hop off the treadmill and then safely put it to a stop. Wouldn't want to hurt yourself." the blond kept explaining other things as Eren felt more and more secure. He got this, this was easy. He kept walking for a while before he dared to press the increase speed button. The treadmill speeded up, now he could still keep walking but in a faster pace.

"That's right, take it slow and steady and get comfortable with it. We've had people rushing the speed and not being able to handle it, slow and steady is the way." Reiner commended Eren, which in turn made Eren feel more confident, that he was doing great.

He kept increasing the speed slowly until he was jogging slowly.

"I'll just show you this as well," Reiner begun as he pressed a button on the treadmill making it rise slightly. "This button will simulate a hill, you can easily adjust just how steep you want to go, just as the speed." once again he showed the buttons to Eren, who tried them out, up and down.

"Cool, I never knew a treadmill could be this interesting." he said a bit out of breath. It was probably good that he got his lazy ass to start training. He hadn't thought his condition was this bad, as he after some more times had to stop the treadmill with the button his blond coach had showed him before.

"Geez, I didn't think it would be this hard." he said between breaths as he stood beside the treadmill breathing heavily feeling sticky with sweat. 

"Everyone has to start somewhere. I think this will be it for today, but first I'll show you how to stretch." Reiner said smiling at him. "It's good to stretch after exercise. I'll show you and you try to copy me."

He started to show how to stretch and told Eren why it was necessary and what good it did to the body. Eren tried copying the best he could. Once done, he thanked Reiner for today's session and went to the changing room again, quickly throwing off his sweaty clothes and hopping into the shower. The water felt refreshing on his heated skin as he washed himself, before drying himself and changing back into his other clothes. Then he walked out with his gymbag slung over his shoulder, saying goodbye to them as he headed home with a smile on his lips.

He felt energy pumping through his body as he made his way home. He would go back there, he wanted to get fit and stop his lazy lifestyle he had before. This was a great opportunity to start fresh, he would take the chance given to him.


	3. The Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back quicker than I thought, this will probably be a pretty long fic and I plan to try finish it. 
> 
> As always I do hope you enjoy it.

Eren went to the gym every day and it had been many weeks since he first walked into the gym. He felt better, like his life had changed for the better. His body felt stronger and his condition had become much better than his first day.

The sessions varied, sometimes focus on his condition and other times focus on his strength. He knew he had a long way to go to catch up to his coach, for some reason it had become his goal to get as fit as him, maybe even surpass Mikasa if that was even possible. Those goals drove him forward.

Annie recognized him know and often talked to him before his sessions before Reiner showed up. She was nice almost as nice as her brother. Sometimes Eren heard them tease each other. Apparently they run the gym together with Annie taking care of the customers and economic, while Reiner was coaching and serving the machines etc.

This day he lifted weight in a machine while Reiner told him how to get the most out of it. He still enjoyed how pedagogic Reiner was, he had become like a big brother who you could depend on.

Eren felt in safe hands when his blond coach was coaching him. He trusted him that he would make sure Eren could manage and pushed him to try more when he was nearing his limit. Like he always did when they made pushups and situps, sometimes getting Eren to compete with him which ended with Reiner letting Eren win, so he would feel positive. The green eyed young male didn't even notice that, but it didn't matter.

"Do you want to continue or how does you feel?" Reiner asked kindly.

"Yeah, I want to continue. This feels great my muscles are a bit sore but it feels like they can endure a bit more."

"I'll add some weights and then you can go at it until you feel your arms becoming jelly." came the reply as the blond man stepped behind the machine and added some weights. "There, you can begin now."

Eren pumped those weights, they're sure heavier than before, but he would endure it for as long as he could. He pushed himself to the limit before he let go of the weights and just sat there resting. When he raised from the seat he felt wobbly and sat down on the floor starting to stretch his muscles.

"That's good, you start to get the hang of your stretching now. If you didn't stretch you would feel so stiff tomorrow." Reiner praised him and Eren just smiled. For once he had found something that made his life more meaningful.

Before he had just been home in his apartment either watching TV or browse through the internet on his laptop. Too lazy to look for a job, Mikasa had been nice enough to pay for him. Now he felt like he could dive right into the job market and try find a job. 

These gym sessions gave him more than just training, it also gave him courage. He thanked Reiner for the session heading towards the changing room and then did his usual routine. Take off sweaty clothes, shower, get dressed, say goodbye, go home.


	4. Step up your Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it as always, I'm trying to build it up.  
> I must admit that writing slow is not my strong point, but I'll endure just for you guys.
> 
> Finally things are in motion.

It was a gloomy day, with heavy rainclouds threatening to start raining, the wind was howling as Eren took cover into the gym known as Titanbreaker.

"Weather's terrible today?" Annie smiled at him as soon as he entered.

"Yeah, could be worse though."

"Of course, so anything new today? Have you gotten yourself a job yet?"

He had told Annie before about his job problems.

"Nothing new, I've applied for some jobs but no response yet."

"You have to call them to spur them on and really make them want you."

"Yeah, if only it be that easy." he sighed as he started to walk closer.

"It is that easy, it's only in your head. Sure you have to accept that you'll get some noes, but if you never try, you'll never get closer to a job either." Annie said leaning over the desk towards him. "It's kind of like this training you've done. Do you remember your first day?" he nodded, not quite sure where she was getting with this. "And look at yourself now, there's a huge difference right?"

"Yeah, but what has that to do with jobs?"

"Well, it's like climbing a mountain, you'll encounter some hard steps, but it'll get easier the closer you get to the top, figuratively speaking. It's the exact same for jobs, even life itself if you so want."

Finally it all made sense, he knew she was right and thanked her for the tip as he headed for the changing room. 

Once he had changed clothes he walked back and Reiner was already waiting on him, he suspected that Annie had told him that he was here, like she always did. 

"What have you planned for me today, coach?" Eren smiled at him while he kept walking forward.

"I was thinking that you could train you coordination, condition and strength all combined today." the blond coach replied, smiling back at him.

"Oh? That's something new, sounds interesting."

"I hope you'll like it, you'll not use any machines today." they started to walk into the room with the strength machines and continued to another room behind it, which had almost all walls covered with mirrors except one of the four walls, the one with the door was mirrorless.

Eren had not seen this room before, he wondered how he could have missed it since it appeared to be so obvious now when he was in it. Various equipment lay scattered across the floor, some he could not name.

"First we'll warm you up, so we'll be varying between jumping jacks, pushups and situps." Reiner said as he placed himself in front of Eren to start their warm up.

Eren lost count on how long they had done the respective warm up exercise, but he felt his blood had started to flow through his veins.

"Okay, first you'll start with the step up and then alternate with doing the plank." he began explaining to Eren as he showed him how it was done. "The goal with the step up is to do it as quickly as you can manage and the plank is just to train you core."

Eren started slow with the step up, there was like an elevated plank he had to step up on, right leg up on it then left leg up on it, after that right leg down and then left leg down. He made a couple of step ups before he did the plank. Standing on his toes and lying on his elbows keeping himself elevated with his stomach, it was harder than he thought. 

Reiner was relentless with his training today and keep him going and going, so when Eren's muscles started to become weak he had to do some more step ups, but his legs wouldn't cooperate as he wanted to. He accidently misplaced his foot and felt himself falling backwards and feared the pain from the impact of hitting the floor, but it never came.

He blinked a bit confused before he realized that Reiner had caught him with Eren's back against his chest and his arms around him.

"Woah, take it easy. No need to rush yourself." the deep voice of Reiner came almost immediately as he caught Eren.

As for Eren himself, he was already analysing his situation. He was caught in an embrace-like gesture by Reiner, said man had a really nice and warm chest, making him feel really secure. A warmth spread through his body and it was not from his training. Eren recognized it almost immediately - his body got a turn on by this. His eyes went wide with realization, but he couldn't deny that he indeed liked it.

Reiner's thick muscled arms around him, his back against that hard well defined muscled chest, the sweet scent of his masculine coach. Now when he thought about it Reiner was quite handsome, oh boy why did his brain go down that road. But he never got time to think about it as Reiner released him, almost as quickly as he had caught him, so that meant all that had transpired in slowmotion in Eren's head had actually happened quite fast.

Eren felt a bit embarrassed, but didn't let it show as he started to stretch, not trusting his speech right then and there.

"Yeah, I think it's good to end it for today. It's not worth the risk to continue, we can always continue another day." Reiner said cheerfully, making it hard for Eren to keep a straight face.

 _Think about something else, think about something else.._ he mentally told himself, and finished his stretching, said a quick goodbye and thank you before he rushed to the changing room, only grabbing his gymbag and going home in his sweaty clothes.

He hadn't dare linger in the gym in case his brain would go nuts. Once safe in his apartment he threw off his clothes and rushed into the shower. He still had a raging boner, so he decided to jack off in the shower, to the thoughts of it being Reiner's thick and meaty hand.

Eren hadn't cummed so hard in ages and he felt a bit embarrassed about it and went to sleep in his bed.


	5. Wild Imagination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, another chapter added. 
> 
> I feel proud of myself to be able to update this frequently, hopefully it'll continue like this, might become a tad bit slower but we'll see.  
> Fingers crossed for the best.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ever since that fateful day when Reiner had caught him, he could not stop thinking about the blond coach. He didn't quite understand why, was is because his body felt sex deprived or was it something else? He would never know.

At home he would imagine what Reiner looked like naked and how those golden eyes looked at him filled with lust, while he jerked himself to oblivion.

When he was at the gym, he could not stop his eyes from checking out the blond male. His imagination ran wild, those burly arms around him while the hands travelled along his body. When Reiner looked at him and started talking with him, Eren quickly averted his eyes, feeling embarrassed to have those thoughts about his coach.

It continued like that for several days and the blond coach had started to pay more attention to Eren's weird behavior. He knew something was off, but couldn't pinpoint exactly what, Eren had not been like this, well not before his accident at least.

It was then Reiner realized it was connected to the accident somehow. How it was connected he wasn't sure. He kept Eren busy with his training, as the younger was running on the treadmill with a slight elevation upwards.

He made him run his lungs out with wobbly aching legs as the result.

"Are you okay there, Eren?" he had asked as he gave Eren's back a pat.

As soon as his big hand collided with the back, Eren straighten up like a lightning bolt had struck him, feeling a shiver down his spine. His cheek flushed red as he nodded furiously, not able to form words without stuttering.

 _Oh!_ Reiner thought at that moment beginning to connect the dots. He suspected it was him Eren reacted to. Now he needed to figure out why, was it something he had done? Should he ask him or just continue like nothing had happened? He decided to ignore it for now, he would ask Eren later about it when the time was right.

Today, he would teach Eren some new stretch exercises.

"First is the dive bomber pushup. Start in an inverted V position with hands and feet shoulder-width apart, use a wider stance with the feet to make the move easier if you want. Bend arms and lower chest toward the floor, scooping body close to the floor, then arching back and ending with chest lifted and hips and thighs a few inches from the floor. Reverse the motion to return to start position. Build up to 3 sets of 10 reps." Reiner explained and showed Eren how it was done.

"Then after each set you'll do the cat-cow, you come to all fours with hands under shoulders and knees under hips. On an inhale, look up and arch spine, lifting tailbone and rolling shoulders away from ears, that's the cow. As you exhale, press the floor away with hands and knees, and round your spine, that's the cat, relaxing head toward the floor. That's 1 rep. Continue alternating for up to 10 reps." Reiner continued as he showed the next exercise

"After the cat-cow you'll continue with straddle criss-cross. Lie on you back with legs extended above hips, toes pointed, and knees slightly turned out. Cross right leg over left. Engage abs and straddle legs open to the sides, then quickly bring legs together, crossing left leg over right. Do 10 to 15 reps, alternating legs." he then stood up after showing Eren the last exercise. "After you've done one set of each exercise you'll start over again. All right?"

Eren nodded as he got into the position to start the first exercise, when Reiner had showed them it looked nothing special, but now when he was doing them he felt kind of obscene.

Reiner must have noticed his hesitance as he said. "Trust me. It will only seem kinky the first time."

At those words Eren flushed a bright red as his imagination ran wild, trying to hide it from his coach. But those golden hawkeyes saw his reaction. _It can't be...?_


	6. Subtle Innuendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter. I feel pumped to continue onwards.
> 
> Enjoy!

Reiner had started to suspect what was bothering Eren and he was determined to test his theory before he got to any conclusion. Those golden eyes of his watched Eren as he warmed up, it was the day after he had showed those new stretch exercises.

"Today, you'll get to try this beauty." he proudly said as he motioned for a machine.

Eren didn't quite understand what the machine was for, there was a seat and then next to where the legs would be, was two huge pads on either side. It seemed those pads was connected to the weights in the back of the machine.

"How does it work?" he asked curiously as he stared intently at the machine to avoid embarrassment from looking at his coach.

"Take a seat, then you'll try push the pads out with your legs and remain seated. It's to train your strength in the legs, kind of a variation to the leg press." the blond male explained calmly while Eren took a seat in the machine. "There's barely any weights on it, I thought you should try it out before we add some."

Eren nodded and took a seat in the machine. It took him a few tries to get it correct, Reiner corrected him and told him how he should do it. Now when he got the hang of it Reiner added some light weights to it. 

As Reiner had told him, he should start out slow and let it take time. It was not about how fast he could push his legs out towards the sides, nor was it about his strength. For now it was just to train. It became tougher when his coach had added the weights. 

"Push those legs wider apart. Keep at it." Reiner encouraged him.

It did not help that Reiner was standing in front of him, just a distance, combined with those words. Eren's imagination ran wild, he saw himself lying in a bed naked with his legs slightly spread apart, Reiner crawling between his legs and pushing them further apart while Eren jerked himself. He flushed a bright red and tried to make it look like it was from the training and not his embarrassing perverted thoughts.

"Oh?" Reiner hummed noticing Eren's very red face, a smirk playing on his lips. "Notice how hard and firm this workout machine is?" he even went as far as planting his own legs a bit further apart with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

It was almost as if you could see steam rising from Eren's head, he had seen the subtle move his coach did, it did not help his imagination at all. Now he imagined feeling Reiner's hard and firm muscles all over his body. He had slowed down with the machine and didn't dare look in the direction of his coach.

That sealed the deal as the blond coach stepped behind the machine to get some weights off, but he couldn't resist one more just to make sure.

"Having trouble getting it up?" he begun lifting the weights off, as he had noticed Eren's struggle with the machine. "I had to come behind you, to lift off the weights."

Nope, Eren had no problem getting it up seeing as it had already begun to grow, it was rather getting it down that was the problem. Why, did his brain convert everything Reiner said to something perverted.

Once he was finished with the machine he had to do some sets of pushups and situps before stretching. Eren was very happy as the session ended and he could go home. He was afraid that if it had continued Reiner would probably notice the tent growing in his shorts and maybe be grossed out about it.

He took a quick shower and jerked off, feeling a bit frisky to do it in the gym's public shower. The thrill made each stroke feel so much more intense, as he slid his thumb over the slit on the head. While trying to muffle any sounds that wanted to escape his mouth until he cummed on the wall. 

Looking at it as it slowly slid down the wall, before washing it off and seeing it disappear down the drain. Then he shut off the shower, feeling relieved as he dried himself and redressed before going home.


	7. Changing Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of hard for me to write, dunno why.  
> But at least I finished it.
> 
> Enjoy as always.

Sweat slowly slid over skin as hot pants warmed the air. Legs bent and muscles moved along with the movement. Eren was doing squats while holding some light weights in his hands, and trying to engage his core.

Reiner did not let him rest much between exercises, saying something about maximum the training. Leaving him almost wiped out when he had to do his stretches. On wobbly legs he headed for the shower.

Today he wanted to get home quickly, so he showered quickly. Rinsing the soap off before stepping out of the shower to dry himself. He had redressed and was packing his stuff in his gymbag when the door to the changing room open.

Reiner stood there, leaning against the doorframe lazily with one foot holding the door open. Eren swallowed as he wondered what he wanted.

"I've noticed that you've started to act strange lately." he began.

Eren's green eyes widened. _No, no, no, don't ask me. Please don't ask me. It's so embarrassing._ He pleaded in his mind while he looked anywhere but on Reiner.

"It started right after your near accident, it's been bothering me." those golden eyes were pinned on Eren, he could see it from the corner of his eyes.

 _Yea, it's been bothering me as well. I just don't know what to do about it._ "W-why?" he managed to stuttered feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Why indeed. It feels like you avoid me and we can't have that if you still want me to coach you." Reiner said thoughtfully. "Yesterday I tested a theory of mine.."

Eren became nervous, standing very still not daring to move for some reason. "W-what t-theory?"

"Oh, it was quite simple." the blond male began as he took a step into the changing room, letting the door close behind him. "Now all we have to do is get it in..." a pause and another step forward. "..your head."

Eren felt himself taking a step backwards as Reiner was stepping closer, his imagination had ran amok at the part to get it in. He was sure the blond male would notice it, like he could read his mind. 

"You, react to me. Isn't that right?" another step before the blond stopped looking rather thoughtful as a smirk played at his lips. "You like it when I touch you, when I talk to you. I've seen and felt your reactions and how your cheeks flush and how you avert your eyes, when I talk to you or touched you. Am I right that you like it right now?"

 _Yes, I like it now, but it's embarrassing to confess not knowing what you will do. What can I say? That I'm sorry you're apparently my type._ The brunet looked at his feet not knowing what to do.

Suddenly he felt himself being bodily pushed against the wall and a hand reached his chin tilting his head upwards. _This is it, he will feel my erection and be grossed out that I'm turned on by another guy._ Eren thought feeling panic rising in his body being trapped between a wall and a wall of muscles.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you. Why won't you answer me?" golden eyes met green and the brunet's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red, being too embarrassed about their close proximity. "I'm not mad at you, just curious." he reassured him calmly.

"W-why?" Eren didn't like that he wasn't able to form any real sentences. Normally he was very straightforward and always spoke his mind, but this buff blond man could reduce him to this.

"You intrigue me. You're not like other guys. I like that."

 _Woah, hang on a minute. Did he just said that he likes that I'm not like other guys or are my ears deceiving me and hearing what they want to hear?_ Eren couldn't believe his ears what he was hearing.

"W-What?" those golden eyes looked at him earnestly as a smug smirk graced those lips belonging to the blond.

"I'll show you instead." Reiner pushed closer to Eren, so close that their crotches aligned. Eren's eyes went wide with shock as he couldn't mistake that feeling he felt pressing against his own crotch. The blond male's erection was pressing against his own. 

"Oh." was the only sound escaping Eren's lips as he understood fully what Reiner was hinting at, before the blond backed off completely, leaving room between them.

"I won't push you into something you don't want." Reiner said honestly while looking at Eren for a response.

"Um.." Eren began a bit unsure. "It's not like I don't want it.. it's just that.. um, how to put it.." he thought hard on how to word it. His mind coming up with nothing to explain his feelings.

"I see, why don't you just go home, organize your thoughts and then you can give me your answer." Reiner smiled at him.

"Uh, sure." that way it would gain him more time to come up with an answer. "Thanks, I guess."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow then." and just like that Reiner walked out from the changing room leaving a stunned Eren behind, who had much to process once he got home. It was not how he had imagined his day would go, but he would go with it now when he knew the attraction wasn't one sided.

_So much for getting home quickly._


	8. The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeay, I'm back and I must admit that this chapter was so much fun to write.  
> I really enjoyed it and I hope you will as well.

Eren was a bit nervous when he entered the gym the next day. He hadn't really come up with how to phrase his feelings, but he decided it was better to keep training and if he was lucky he would find out how to phrase it.

Annie welcomed him as usual, seeming busy with the computer. Some days she would not talk that much to him, and this day was such a day as he headed for the changing room. Once changed he headed out, meeting up with Reiner. Everything was like nothing had happened at all yesterday, which Eren thought was fine. That would give him more time to organize his thoughts.

The only difference from usual days was that the brunet sported an erection as soon as he laid eyes on his buff coach. He felt slightly embarrassed over it as it stood at attention pressing his shorts outwards, while he tried to look like nothing was going on.

They went on with the training, today he pumped weights after warming up. Even going as far as walking in a fast pace on the treadmill, while pumping some weights in his hands. Reiner had said it was a good exercise and that it was good to combine them.

After that he did some pushups, this time on only one hand. It was very hard and Eren only managed a few before using both hands. Reiner had praised him for managing those few pushups with one hand, saying something about that you have to start somewhere.

The brunet's erection never faded, but once he got more engaged in his training he almost forgot about it. It wasn't until he finished his stretches it reminded him again of his current state. From the looks of it the blond male had noticed it as well.

"Want me to take care of that?" he said in a low rumble pointing at the other's crotch making those green eyes widen and look at him.

"Are you serious?" Eren replied slightly shocked at how straightforward his blond coach seemed to be.

"I'm very serious." those golden eyes looked straight into Eren's own green ones, while the latter swallowed.

"Not here, I hope?" he surprised himself what he was saying. Sure, he wanted Reiner to take care of his raging erection but he was also his coach, wouldn't that change their current relation his mind though as his body screamed to throw caution to the wind and just go with it.

"If public ain't your thing, there is a secluded room in the back. " the blond pointed behind him. "I don't mind either way."

There was something erotic to do it in public, probably from the thrill of getting caught and knowing other people was around. Eren instead opted for not being that frisky as he nodded and started to walk into the direction Reiner had pointed at, with Reiner following him and telling him which way to go.

They passed through the office and then what seemed to be a break room for the staff, and behind it a changing room for the staff. Once inside the changing room Reiner made sure to close the door and lock it, before he walked up to a nervous Eren and digging his fingers into the hem of the other's short, playing with it.

"What will you do?" the nervousness was clear in Eren's voice and the blond behind him hummed pleasantly.

"Not much today, there's no need to rush." those hands moved to the front of his shorts before they unceremoniously pulled both shorts and briefs down, freeing the brunet's cock from its' clothed cage. "I think it's enough to just help you get off." one large hand enveloped his cock and started to stroke.

Eren gasped, he could not believe what was happening, well he had asked for it but it still felt a bit unreal. Reiner's hand was on his cock and it felt so good and the blond seemed to know what to do, as he pumped and twisted his hand in the right moment and managed to make Eren arch his back into Reiner's torso and thrust his hips forwards. 

_Damn, he's good._ He thought as he felt the hand slid over his head while the other hand reached further down to fondle his balls. Eren rocked his hips in motion with Reiner's pumping and he felt the blond leaning forward, dipping his head in the crook of Eren's neck. The beard felt rough and ticklish against his neck and the nose was resting just beneath his ear, smelling him.

It turned him on even more, knowing the blond was smelling him while he pumped Eren's cock vigorously. He felt that he was getting closer to the edge, and the final straw was when he felt the blond man pushing his clothed erection against his ass.

Eren didn't get time to warn the other as cum bursted out of his cock, as the orgasm washed over him. He hadn't cummed this much in ages, soiling Reiner's hand, the floor and his own clothes as he tried to catch his breath.

The whole ordeal had made him breathless, it was almost too much to take in all emotions and feelings. Eren was overwhelmed while leaning back onto the wall of muscles behind him. Letting himself relax against that sturdy torso.

What Reiner did next surprised him, he actually licked off the cum stained on his hand before he went to fetch some paper towels, to clean off the cum on Eren's clothes and the floor. Eren himself had felt something jolt through his body at the sight of Reiner licking his cum of off his hand.

Once the afterglow subsided the brunet seemed to remember something.

"What about you? Should I help you too?" he asked while motion slightly at the bulge in those tight fitting gymshorts on Reiner. 

"Nah, it's fine. Today is all about you, I'll be fine." he reassured him while tossing the paper towels in the bin, before turning around and facing Eren, as the latter pulled up his briefs and shorts again. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was good. Probably the best I've had so far." Eren confessed flushing slightly.

At this Reiner looked very proud of himself as he straightened himself up to his full height.

"That's good to hear." a smile played at the blond's lips before he unlocked the door. "That's all for today." he lead Eren back to the public changing room. "See you tomorrow." 

Eren had said his goodbyes and a big smile was etched upon his lips as he went into the changing room to get ready to go home. _This was a good day, wonder what tomorrow will bring?_


	9. In for a Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with yet another chapter, I just realized that they are getting longer.  
> So don't be surprised if it takes time for me to update. I promise it'll be worth the wait.
> 
> Do enjoy!

It continued like that for a week, first training session while being turned on and after a handjob from the blond coach, with said coach denying him from returning the favor. It made Eren feel like he was using Reiner and he was determined to return the favor one day, when the time was right.

Today he was on a spinning bike, pedaling away like hell to some pumping music and Reiner's coaching. He was not alone this day, there were others on the other spinning bikes beside him as well. The brunet was glad that he was seated and leaning forward, so they couldn't see his erection through his shorts.

It was fun though, as all of them spurred each other to work out more intense. All of them looked rather out of breath with red faces and sweat forming and running down their faces. The only exception was Reiner, who was in front of them all on a spinning bike, he was also keeping up with the pace but didn't look like it faced him.

Eren suspected that he had trained a lot to get to that point, and he wished that he could reach that as well one day. He had to ask Reiner about it later.

At the end of the pass they all did the stretch exercises together, scattered around the floor to get room for each other. Then they thanked Reiner and headed for the shower, only Eren lingered waiting for the others to file out, before he started to walk slowly after the others.

Sure enough Reiner caught up to him, putting one large hand on his back leading Eren forward away from the others without them noticing, into the very familiar staff's changing room, locking the door as usual.

Reiner's hands was upon him as soon as the door was locked. One hand going straight for his cock, while the other travelled under his shirt caressing his stomach. Eren leaned backwards until his back was resting upon that strong torso, as the blond lazily started to stroke him.

He was in heaven, being touched and feeling the musky scent of Reiner, letting out a soft whimper while the hand on his stomach climbed higher until it reached his nipples, caressing them until they became hard. Pinching one of them between two fingers.

"Ah, Reiner." Eren managed to get out as his hips bucked into the large hand around his cock. "Please."

"Please what, hm?" the blond sounded so smug as he continued to lazily stroke the brunet's cock and slid his thumb over the slit on the head. Slowly stroking the the top, pulling the foreskin back with each stroke.

"Faster." he felt himself being pulled backwards as Reiner seated himself on the bench behind him, pulling Eren into his lap, never stopping his ministrations.

Eren felt Reiner's own hard cock press against his ass and he began to rock his hips, grinding his ass onto the clothed cock and then into Reiner's hand. A grunt could be heard from the blond and that noise was so sexy it made Eren so fucking horny.

"If you don't stop that, I'll put you on my to-do list." Reiner grunted huskily into Eren's ear. The effect was immediate, a shiver ran down Eren's spine as a devilish grin etched itself upon his face.

"Maybe that's what I've wanted all along." he teased and was rewarded with another grunt as the hand on his cock sped up, the other hand was just resting around his torso, keeping him in place.

"Be careful what you wish for or I won't be able to hold back anymore." those powerful hips underneath him ground up into Eren's ass, making the latter man throw his head back and letting a moan escape his lips.

It didn't take long after that for Eren to build up his orgasm and spilled his seed into his briefs, soiling them. As usual Reiner licked off what cum had been on his hand, and Eren decided then and there to do something he normally would not do.

Like lightning he stood and spun around, facing the blond coach before dropping to his knees. Quickly pulling those tight gymshorts down freeing Reiner's cock from its' tight prison. He wasn't surprised to find out that his coach went commando, but the sheer size of that cock sure did surprise him. Before Reiner could protest Eren quickly leant forward and taking the head into his mouth.

"Woah.." Reiner barely registered what was happening before he felt Eren's small mouth on his cock, surprising him greatly.

Eren sucked and licked on the head, noticing rather soon that he was in for a mouthful, as he couldn't fit it all into his mouth. He made up for his shortcomings with his hands, wrapping around the base of the cock, not even able to reach the whole way around the girth.

 _Shit, he's really endowed, what a fucking turn on._ Eren felt a large hand massaging his scalp, reassuring him that he was doing great, as he occasionally heard grunts from the blond above him. His own cock was beginning to harden again, as he sloppily sucked on that huge cock.

He licked the underside of the cock while his hands worked their combined magic, before licking at the slit, making Reiner grunt sexily again. Before he started sucking again, bobbing his head up and down.

Suddenly he felt that hand on his head press him further down, making him swallow more of the cock and felt as if he was being gagged. That was when he felt the blond making a shy thrust with his hips, along with a grunting moan as he cummed into Eren's throat making the other cough around the thick cock while trying to swallow what he could.

He felt Reiner's hand pulling him upwards, as he released the cock with a wet pop, seeing a string of cum and saliva follow his mouth before it broke off and he wiped his mouth with the backside of his hand.

"Sorry about that." Reiner mumbled apologetically above him. "Couldn't keep myself back."

It was the first time Eren saw his coach flush a light pink on his cheeks, and it went straight down to his own cock.

"Nah, it's okay. Try to warn me next time, okay?" Eren reassured him with a smile.

"Yeah." then he did something that surprised Eren, he reached forward with his hands holding his face, before he leant down and captured Eren's lips with his own, kissing him.

Those green eyes widened slightly at the initial shock, but soon he relaxed and responded in kind, grinding their lips together. A tongue made its' way into Eren's mouth, a grunt followed that as Reiner could taste himself in the other's mouth.

Eren himself liked the taste of Reiner, it was something masculine about it. The kiss didn't last long before they broke apart.

"Guess it's time to head home." Eren said while standing slowly.

"Yeah, thanks for the blowjob." Reiner said standing up as well, pulling his gymshorts back on.

"No worries, just returning the favor." he beamed at the blond. 

Then they headed out, parting with a goodbye and Eren going to the shower and taking care of his renewed hard cock.


	10. Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back with yet another chapter.  
> I wrote this quickly before going to work, since I won't be having time once I get back.  
> But I do hope you enjoy anyway.

The green eyed brunet waked with a start, feeling rather sweaty. He lifted the cover and looked down, seeing his morning wood. All he could remember was that he had had a wet dream about Reiner fucking him in public, with his friends near.

 _Woah, what the fuck brain?_ He had always known he was into guys, but never considered if he would be the one taking it or giving it. It seemed his brain had already decided for him, and considering how dominating his coach nature was he thought it was fine. 

The only thing scaring him was how that big cock would fit in him, but he decided not to think about that for now and resume the thought when the time was right.

He got up from the bed and headed for the toilet, doing his morning routine and took care of his morning wood while imagine that it was Reiner's hand on his cock. A moan left his mouth as he tried to mimic those exact moves the blond used to use on him. It worked with his eyes closed and he got closer to the edge, spilling over it into the toilet.

 _Shit, that felt great._ He continued to brush his hair and then went to make himself some breakfast, when he was in the middle of it, the doorbell rang. _Fuck! I don't have any clothes on for fuck's sake._ Normally he didn't care if he was walking around naked in his own apartment. 

He rushed quickly and pulled on a loose t-shirt, some baggy pants since he didn't have time to look for clean underwear. Eren liked to sleep naked after all.

Once dressed somewhat proper, he rushed to the door and opening it. Behind it stood his sister and her fiancé. 

"Good morning, Eren." she chimed as he stepped back to let them in.

"Yeah, morning." he yawned as he stretched himself, before walking back to the kitchen. "I was in the middle of doing breakfast. Want any?"

"No, we're fine." she said as they took off their shoes and jackets before following Eren into the small kitchen.

"So, what brings you here this early in the morning?" he asked as he prepared a bowl of cereal and milk to himself, along with steaming hot tea.

He took a seat at the kitchen table and started to eat, his stomach was empty and the food calmed his hunger. When Eren looked at them Mikasa was standing in front of Levi, with his arms around her. That was something Eren could never get used to, since Mikasa was much taller than the midget, but he was careful not to voice any of it. If he did he would get a beating he would never forget, verbally.

"Did you bail?"

"Bail?" confused green eyes met those dark eyes of his sister.

"What she meant was did you skip the gym?" Levi said while taking a step to the side, to be able to look at Eren.

"Oh, that. No I didn't. Why do you ask?" he sipped at his tea.

"Really..?" Those piercing eyes of Levi looked straight at him, making him feel like his most hidden secret was revealed.

"Yeah, I've been going there every day."

"That's weird. We haven't seen you there. Are you lying?" Levi crossed his arms in front of him.

"No, why would I?" he felt as he was cross-examined, as Mikasa stepped towards him and took a seat in an empty chair.

"Did you join the right gym?" she asked looking at him.

"Of course I did." _I met Reiner, so that must make it the right gym, right?_ his mind told him.

"What's the name of the gym?" Levi once again butted into the conversation, while also taking a seat next to Mikasa.

"Titanbreaker." Eren answered honestly while eating his cereal.

"Oh for christ's sake, Eren. I gave you a simple instruction how to get there, and yet you managed to join the wrong one." His sister was looking at him seriously.

"I didn't join the wrong one, it's..." he stopped there, unsure if he should tell them about Reiner or not. He decided against it, since they were not dating or anything right now. "Hang on, I haven't seen you guys there." he said instead knowing they practically lived in the gym while they're not working. Of course he hadn't seen them there, it would have things more complicated than they already was.

"That's because we train at 3DMG Fitness." Levi looked unimpressed.

"Oh.." was all the brunet managed at that, finally able to put the pieces of the puzzle together. So it had been the wrong gym from the get go, but now in hindsight it was probably fate putting a finger into play. He didn't regret it.

"You're hopeless." Mikasa sighed, leaning forward with her elbows on the table with Levi's hand reaching her back.

"So what if I joined the so called wrong one, I'm still training and wasn't that the goal?" he bit out defensively. "To me that's all that matters, and it's fun. I've met new people, made new friends. Doesn't that matter?"

"Sorry if we were pushy. It would have been nice to teach you how to train." Mikasa said apologetic while looking down and Levi caressing her back reassuringly.

"It's fine, you could always come visit some day." _What are you saying Eren?! Then how are you going to explain Reiner to them?!_ his mind was panicking once the words had slipped out of his mouth, no going back now.

"That would be nice." his sister perked up and seemed happy. If she was happy he guessed that was all that mattered, after all he didn't like seeing his sister sad.

They kept talking while Eren finished his breakfast, before they had to head to work. Saying their goodbyes and leaving Eren alone with his thoughts.

_What have I gotten myself into?_


	11. That Number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not too cheesy, my inspiration is fading but I hope it's only due to me being exhausted from work.  
> My vacation will start this weekend. Fingers crossed.
> 
> Enjoy reading as always.

Green eyes reflected from the mirrors on the walls, as Eren was doing pushups using a pilates ball to rest his feet upon and keeping his balance with his stomach. It was like he did the plank along with pushups.

His core muscles didn't like it, they were not used to it yet. Reiner had told him to keep going when it felt like his muscles would give up on him.

When he felt like he couldn't handle more pushups Reiner told him to rest, before he was supposed to use the pilates ball again in the same position as earlier. With the exception he would not do pushups, instead he was supposed to roll the ball towards his stomach and back, his hand on the floor.

"Pilates balls are good for your balance, as they make you train more muscles." Reiner told him.

The next exercise was situps while half sitting on the ball. Eren had noticed rather quickly that Reiner had a point, his core muscles were aching. He varied between the exercises with some rest between them, pushing himself to the limit.

He had kept going for a while before his core muscles gave out and he fell flat on his chest.

"Geez..." he wheezed out. "That was harder than I thought."

"Yeah, but it's good training and if you feel your muscles ache now, that means you've reached your goal for today." Reiner smiled as he helped Eren up and then they began with the stretches.

Eren finished with a sitting stretch exercise, with his legs in front of him and leaning his upper body forward and reaching with his arms towards his feet, keeping the forward position for a while before going back and doing it again. He repeated it three times, before leaning backwards with his hands behind him on the floor, as well as spreading his legs a bit to sit more comfortable on the floor.

Those golden eyes of Reiner's was watching him intently, making his cock stir to life.

"Just keep that position for a while." he said while stepping over to the door and closing it.

As the door shut with a click, anticipation pooled into the brunet's stomach. The anticipation only grew as the blond turned around, walking towards him with intended steps.

Green eyes met golden ones as Eren looked up, remaining seated on the floor. Suddenly Reiner bent to his knees in front of him, reaching forward into the other's shorts, freeing the hard cock. Then proceeded to lean forward and blew warm air onto it, wrapping on large hand around the base.

This action in itself made Eren mildly surprised, but when he thought about it what had he expected. That Reiner would fuck him senseless when somebody could walk in on them any minute? His body liked that thought very much and the rest of his thoughts were stopped short, as he felt a hot mouth engulf his cock.

Eren looked at the blond head before him, bobbing up and down slowly. He felt teeth lightly scrape against his pulsing cock and a tongue was dancing around it. A low rumble could be heard from the blond. The stimulation was good, almost too good.

He hadn't thought you could do those things combined with a blowjob, but the sturdy blond showed him just how it was done. A low moan escaped his lips, as his eyes glanced towards the mirrors. The reflection was truly erotic, with him splayed backwards, a blond head between his legs with that mouth working his cock.

Arms suddenly buckled under the pressure, making him lay flat on his back and looking back at that blond head. He dared to intertwine his hands into the blond hair. Combing through it with his fingers, enjoying the feeling of hair between his fingers.

It seemed the action was well received since Reiner sped up and sucked him more vigorously with the intent to blow his mind.

"Fuck..." he wheezed out as his hand curled rougher into Reiner's hair.

The blond kept up his ministrations, moving his hand to rest on Eren's thigh as he began to deep throat him. Eren could no longer form any coherent thoughts, he was lost in the sensation while Reiner took him closer to his impending orgasm.

"I'm... I'm..." Eren tried to form a sentence but the pleasure was overwhelming, even though he didn't get any real sentence out the blond seemed to understand him, licking the tip before engulfing the whole cock, while humming softly. That sent Eren over the edge as he cummed into Reiner's mouth.

The blond greedily swallowed everything, milking him dry before letting go, smirking as he crawled over Eren. Placing his knees on either side of Eren's hips while his hands was placed beside the brunet's head, caging him.

"W-What?" wide green eyes looked up surprised at the blond over him, as said blond licked his lips before bending down and capturing Eren's lips in a fierce kiss, making him taste his own cum from Reiner's mouth.

It was a salty taste, combined with the blond's own flavors and the fact that said blond was making out with him. To Eren it felt like time had stopped, the feeling of being in the mercy of his blond coach was thrilling. He liked it very much and enjoyed each second of it.

What felt like an eternity later Reiner let go of Eren's mouth, a string of saliva connecting their mouths before it broke off. The blond stood up and reached a hand towards Eren, who grabbed it and was pulled up with such force, from those strong arms, that he collided right into Reiner's chest.

"Oh, Eren." the blond hummed pleasantly wrapping his arms around him. "What should I do with you?"

 _I know lots of stuff you could do.._ "I don't know." he said innocently playing coy while inhaling the scent of Reiner.

The blond smiled and put his chin on top of Eren's head, letting one of his hands entangle into that brown mop of hair.

"Hm, this is starting to get more serious." Eren felt Reiner's calm heartbeat through his head and how that chest moved with every breath he took. "I want you more than just a fuck buddy."

Now those green eyes widened. _He wants me more than a fuck buddy..that's even more than I could ever dream of._ He was slightly shocked at first, but once the initial shock subsided his mind cleared. "I wouldn't mind that." 

"Really?" he heard a hint of disbelief in the blond's voice.

"Yeah, really. Believe me when I say I don't mind." he felt himself being embraced closer to the blond before he was released.

"I guess we should keep in touch even outside the gym." Reiner said thoughtfully looking at nothing in particular.

Eren got butterflies in his stomach, not entirely sure where this was going.

"I'll give you my private number." Reiner strode towards the storage locker into the room and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Writing down his number on it before giving it to Eren. "I trust you'll not misuse it." a wide smile was upon his face.

"Of course not." Eren quickly said as he accepted the paper, clutching it tightly in his hand as if he was afraid it would disappear.

"Good, that's all for today."

After that they said their usual goodbyes before Eren went into the changing room, quickly pulling out his phone and added Reiner's number in case the note would get lost somehow. The butterflies were still in his stomach and he felt extremely happy.

_Maybe something good will come from this._


	12. A Walk in the Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait.  
> Seeing how long the chapter turned out, I guess it's fine.  
> It was not easy writing it, I got into some writer's blocks, but here it is finally.  
> Woohooo, one hard chapter done.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy it as usual. :D

A nervous Eren paced around in his apartment, not able to stand still. Phone in his hand. He was unsure if it was too early to call Reiner, in the end he decided to send a sms. But he didn't know what to write, that didn't sound cheesy. Long and hard he thought about it before he came up with an excellent idea, in case Reiner had given him the wrong number.

'I hope you didn't give me the wrong number./E' he typed and then quickly sending it off before he would change his mind. It was a subtle text and if the user on the other end wasn't the blond, they wouldn't know who E was anyway.

His phone beeped, signalling that he had got a new sms. He unlocked his phone and read it.

'Why would I? I'm not that cheap. /Reiner'

Eren let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, relieved that it was the right number as he quickly started to type away.

'Dunno, I don't know you that well yet so..'

'We can change that already today, wanna meet up?'

The brunet hadn't calculated that the conversation would go into that direction that fast. What would the harm be in meeting the blond. Probably nothing, he was like a big brother at the gym. Eren trusted his gut as he typed his reply.

'What are you thinking?'

'We could meet up, talk, get to know each other, you know. Stuff.' the reply came fast, that meant Reiner could probably write rather fast on his phone. Eren was not that fast, he was mediocre at it, but hey it doesn't matter as long as the message get across.

'That sounds good. Where do you wanna meet up?'

'I was thinking in the city park, it's a really nice scenery there. Great weather today for it as well.'

'Sure. When?'

Their conversation kept going as they decided the exact location, seeing as the city park was rather large and also the time when they should be there. Once it was all settled Eren became very conscious about his clothing, baggy sweatpants a t-shirt one size too big. 

He felt like he had to try dress proper, even though he probably didn't have to. Walking towards his wardrobe to see if he could find something casual and proper at the same time, and he noticed while he was browsing through his clothes, that he needed to go shopping one day.

Only two pair of jeans and a few t-shirts and sweaters could be found in his drawer, he went with one of the jeans and choose a more fitting dark green t-shirt. Quickly brushing a hand through his hair, before taking on his shoes and heading out to meet up with Reiner.

It was a short walk from his apartment to the park. The sun shone its' rays down upon the city while occasionally hiding behind a cloud before peeking through again and the wind was warm and soft, as he walked towards the park.

The park itself was rather big, and Eren had went a bit early just so he could cool his head before the actual meet up. There was like a small forest in the middle of the city and in the middle of it, a big clearing appeared with plains of grass with small hills flowing through the clearing. Flowerbeds and bushes were decorating the corners of the stone clad path and the sides of the park benches located throughout the park, and in the middle of the clearing was a big fountain with decorated stone figures.

There was many people in the park, children and dogs playing, people sitting on blankets on the grass either having a picnic or just chilling.

Eren was walking slowly as he enjoyed the weather, seeming to get lost in the feeling of just being. He seated himself on one of the benches, closed his eyes and tilted his head up, letting the sun bathe his face. He sat there for a while before he heard heavy footsteps approaching.

Cracking open his eyelids he saw Reiner walking in his general direction. It was a sight to behold, seeing as the sun made his hair seem almost as if it was made of gold, those eyes shone brighter in its' colour. The clothes he wore was really nice, a pair of dark jeans with rugged patches and damn the man must like to wear tight fitting clothes, even the shirt hugged his broad chest and arms tightly. The arms of the shirt was rolled up, ending right beneath his elbow. Eren whistled at the sight before him accompanied with a big smile from both of them.

"Hey." the low rumble of the blond greeted him. "Did you get here early?"

"Yo." Eren greeted back. "Yeah, thought it was a good idea seeing as it was some time since I last visited the park."

"You should visit more often then, it's some really nice paths to run on here." Reiner said while looking at said paths.

"I guess I have to try that one day." a smile seemed to have etched itself upon his lips.

"Should we go for a walk?" Eren didn't need to answer as he just nodded, getting up from the bench and walked beside Reiner.

They walked for quite a bit, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Getting to know each other better. The sun was relentless shining its' rays upon them. Reiner seemed unfazed about it, maybe it was because he was out in the sun a lot training. He had hinted at it earlier. Eren on the other hand who was not used to be out in the sun, had begun to sweat and feel lightheaded.

He had been stupid enough to forget to drink before he left home, as he leaned against the blond for support.

"Shit, I feel slightly dizzy." he said meekly and Reiner had looked at him concerned. "I think I'm dehydrated."

"Oh, that's not good. We should get you somewhere to drink." even in his voice the concern shone through.

"Yeah, my home isn't far from here." he blurted out without thinking.

"Ah, you live nearby?"

"It's not far, just across that street." he said pointing as he felt that they began walking in that direction, and it was when they stood outside his apartment door after climbing all those stairs that he realized the implications of the whole ordeal.

Taking Reiner home, they were alone. He knew what used to happen while they were at the gym, what would happen now? Eren put the key in the lock as a pleasant shudder went through his spine, unlocking the door and opening it so they could get in.

Once inside they both took off their shoes and Eren disappeared into the kitchen to fetch something to drink. While Reiner was looking around the small apartment. There was a living room, sparsely decorated, a small bedroom big enough to fit on bed and leave space to the wardrobe, even smaller bathroom fitting the necessities, toilet, sink and shower, lastly was the kitchen and it was was adequate sized. 

"It's not much, but it's my home." he said between gulps of water. "Do you want any?" pointing at the glass of water in his hands.

"No, I'm fine." came the answer as the blond was leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen. "You've got a cosy apartment."

"Thanks, it's enough for me." Eren smiled as he sat down the empty glass on the sink, walking towards the door planning to go sit down on the couch.

He didn't get that far though, before he felt himself being pushed to the wall by strong muscles and a mouth attacked his own. A fierce kiss began with tongues battling each other, teeth clashing and the blond's hand was resting on his hip while the other was on his shoulder.

Reiner's beard was tickling Eren's skin as he let go of the mouth and started kissing down his neck. Eren let his head fall backwards on the wall as he wound his hands in blond hair. Enjoying the development very much.

He felt Reiner grind his crotch against his own, feeling the hardness behind that huge bulge in those tight jeans. Making Eren let out a soft whimper and putting his legs around Reiner's hips, grinding back against him and feeling the closeness, but not close enough.

Teeth were nipping and the skin of his neck and when it reached the juncture of his neck and shoulder, he felt his skin getting sucked into that hot mouth.

"Aah.. Reiner.." he half moaned out at the sensation of having a mouth suck on his skin, and their hard cocks grinding against each other through clothes. He felt the mouth leave his skin and moved up towards his ear, nibbling on the earlobe.

"Do you feel what you are doing to me?" came the husky low voice of the blond into Eren's ear, as he made a particular rough thrust with his hips, grinding their crotches together harder.

"Yes.." Eren wheezed out, clinging with his arms to those broad shoulders in front of him. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed the development immensely. 

"You make me want to take you, so hard that you won't be able to walk for the next days." a shiver ran down the brunet's spine and a smile crept up on his lips as he leaned his head forward, whispering teasingly into Reiner's ear.

"What will you do, if I told you to go ahead?" he barely finished that sentence before he heard some animalistic grunt from the blond, and he felt strong arms wrap around him as he was carried towards the couch, flung unceremoniously onto it as the big blond crawled on top of him.

Green eyes looked up into gold ones filled with anticipation and lust. His heartbeat sped up, knowing what would happen. Hands got busy removing clothes, all that remained was Reiner's tight jeans. Eren was completely naked underneath him.

A hand stroked Eren's cock slowly as a mouth licked its' way across skin and stopping at a nipple to nip at it. Eren himself buried his hand in blond hair again, as his hips bucked upwards. A fluttery feeling went through his chest. His back arched up from the couch at a particular pleasant stroke.

It didn't take long for Eren to reach the edge, seeing how horny he was. He spilled his seed onto his stomach and some on Reiner's hand. This time Reiner didn't lick his hand, instead he scooped up as much cum he could and then spread it around Eren's asshole.

When he felt fingers prodding around his puckered hole, he didn't know what to feel. Nervous? Anticipation? He settled to just feel the feeling, as one finger slipped inside. It didn't feel very comfy and his own cum wasn't the best lubricant.

It seemed Reiner was well prepared as he took out a small bottle of lube that had been in his jean's pocket, squeezing a decent amount directly on Eren's ass, spreading it with his finger around the ring of muscles as well as inside with prodding fingers. A bit of discomfort shone though his horny exterior and Reiner shushed him with calming words and kisses here and there.

When two fingers were showed in, Eren gasped and got his mouth taken captive by a larger, much hungrier one. Feeling a tongue enter his mouth, exploring his gums and mouth. His own tongue got to work and attacked the intruding tongue fiercely, melding their lips together.

He liked the feeling of Reiner's beard on his skin, as he let one of his hands travel from that blond mop of hair towards the beard on the blond male's chin, while the blond man continued to get him to relax. A third finger probed at the ring of muscles and slipped inside with the help of lubricant.

Eren winced slightly at the feeling, but when he looked up into Reiner eyes. His stomach knotted itself and his cock twitched. He felt wanted and one quick look at Reiner's even tighter jeans confirmed that greatly. He let his other hand palm that huge bulge on those jeans, hearing a soft grunt escape the blond.

The fingers inside him moved about and stretched him open. When they left, he felt empty. Though he didn't have to feel empty for long, before Reiner got up from the couch, standing on the floor, undoing the front of his jeans. The jeans still hugged his thighs and ass tightly, his cock was free, apparently the blond liked to go commando quite often Eren noted.

"Get on all fours, ass towards me." he commanded with a rough lust filled voice, and Eren did as he was told feeling slightly embarrassed to show off his ass like that, and also nervous for what was about to come.

As soon as his ass was in front of Reiner, he felt hands on his hips, guiding him closer until he felt that huge hard cock poke his ass.

Eren swallowed nervously. _This is it, no turning back now._ From the corner of his eyes he saw Reiner add more lube to his cock, and for that Eren was glad. He didn't want that huge cock entering him dry.

The tip of the blond's cock passed the ring of muscles and the brunet immediately tensed. It hurt more than he had thought it would.

"It hurts..." he groaned.

"That's why we'll go slow. Just take your time and relax, tell me when you're ready for more." Reiner reassured him calmly. How in the world someone could remain that calm and collected with a raging erection inside a tight ass, was beyond Eren's understanding, but he was also glad that the blond wouldn't destroy his ass.

It continued to hurt, and took a long time with starts and stops, combined with shallow thrusts before Reiner was buried to the hilt inside Eren's ass.

"Fuck, you're so tight..." came a grunt from behind him, he felt Reiner's hands on his hips steadying him. "I really like that."

It was really happening, the blond had his cock buried deep into him and he was pulling out slightly before pushing forward again slowly, getting Eren to get used to the feeling of having a huge cock up his ass.

Eren pushed his hips back as Reiner was going forward, making that cock dig deeper into him. He almost regretted the action as soon as he did that, but that pleased grunt from Reiner was worth it. A hand snaked itself around his own growing erection and started stroking it lazily, in time with those shallow thrust.

"I'm not a porcelain doll, you can fuck me already." Eren said over his shoulder, his arms having given up on him, so his chest was now lying on the couch, while his hips remained raised.

"You sure?" Reiner was smirking smugly. "You're in for a big ride."

Eren nodded at him and saw him draw back those strong hips before snapping them forward, making him gasp. There was no turning back now. Reiner was relentless, altering between going fast, deep and slow, shallow. It drove the brunet crazy.

The hand that had stroked him had left him, to join the other hand and spreading that ass further apart.

An electric jolt surged though him as he felt that something inside had exploded in pleasure.

"What was that?" he managed to get out weakly, feeling his knees getting weak.

"That was probably the prostate, nothing to worry about." Reiner angled his hips and thrust into him again, hitting it spot on making Eren's eyes widen. He hadn't known it existed such a sensitive spot inside him.

Sure he had heard about girls g-spot, so the men had a similar spot. His own cock was straining against the couch pillows, he felt it accumulate the pressure of an incoming release. Strings of white ejaculated onto the couch beneath him, as he realized that he had just cummed twice, while Reiner none. Damn, he really needed to work on his endurance to be able to match up to the blond.

However Reiner didn't let up and continued to snap those hips forward, in a relentless manner while occasionally letting a grunt escape him, especially when Eren tightened his muscles around that intruding cock.

A few more thrust and something warm spilled inside his rectum, filling him up and dribbling down his thighs as Reiner pulled out of him. Breathing evenly in comparison to Eren who was breathing like he had run a marathon.

The blond rand one of his hands over his own cock, cleaning off whatever sperm had been there, before placing his hand onto Eren's ass, watching his twitching asshole intently as cum ran out of it. He smacked said ass approvingly before doing his jeans, then pulled his shirt back on. 

Eren let himself lie on his side, catching his breath, looking at Reiner who got dressed, not caring that he himself lay there completely naked. The blond bent down and kissed his temple caringly before he brushed some hair out of his face.

"You look pretty like this." he murmured softly before standing tall again with a smile on his lips and the brunet lazily followed him with his green eyes. "Did you enjoy it?" Eren nodded at this too lazy and tired to give an proper answer. "That's good, then we can do it again sometime."

With that Reiner said his goodbye, giving Eren a quick kiss before he left Eren alone. Who fell asleep on the couch with a smile on his lips.


	13. Unlucky Number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit that the chapter title may have nothing to do with the chapter itself, or maybe it does?  
> They say 13 is an unlucky number after all... *whistles innocently*
> 
> Enjoy the reading.

The next morning Eren had woken up on the couch, his body was aching worse than any muscle soreness he had had and he felt dry cum on his body. _Why the hell didn't I shower yesterday?! Fuck, fuck, fuck, it's even dried onto the couch. FUCK, how am I supposed to get rid of that now?_ He had a slight panic attack as he started limping towards the shower to clean himself.

When he got out of the shower he noticed in the mirror that he had a dark patch of skin where his shoulder met his neck. He looked closer and sure enough it was a hickey. His cheeks flushed and he decided to cover it in case he was going out, and since he didn't own a turtleneck he put a large band-aid over it. Before getting dressed in his usual baggy clothes and then he tried to deal with the couch. It didn't disappear, but he got most of it. _That'll have to do for now._

He then limped towards the kitchen, he couldn't even walk normally. That's how sore he was and yet Reiner hadn't fucked him that hard. When he thought about it, he was sure the blond could fuck him so hard that he wouldn't be able to walk, seeing as he almost was at that point right now.

A simple meal was what he settled for and he also decided not to go to the gym today. It would be his resting day. He ate his breakfast in peace as he thought of what transpired yesterday. A smile crept upon his lips and he felt really good. After he had eaten he washed his dishes, brushed his teeth, got dressed and then laid on his bed, on its' comfy mattress relaxing.

Sleep had almost taken him when he heard the doorbell ring on his door. Tiredly he blinked his eyes open and then combed one hand through his hair, while yawning as he headed for the door. When he opened it without second thoughts to first look who it was, he spotted his sister behind that door. His eyes went wide at the sight.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here alone?" he asked as he stepped away to make room for her, knowing it would be rude to not let her in, since he always used to invite her. If he did refuse her from entering, she would know something was wrong.

"I was in the neighbourhood and thought I should visit and see how my baby brother was doing." she smiled as she entered his apartment.

"Do you want some tea?" he asked, seeing as she was visiting him rather early, which reminded him that he was lucky to not still be sleeping, that would have been bad. 

"Oh, that would be nice." she said as he disappeared into the kitchen while she closed the door and took of her shoes.

While he was busy preparing the tea he didn't notice that his sister didn't enter the kitchen, he noticed it first after the tea was done. He swallowed as he peeked around the doorframe to the kitchen into living room and his sister was indeed sitting on that cum stained couch. He swore in his head as he approached, trying to look like nothing was wrong at all and served her the tea.

She took the tea and sipped at it.

"Did you hurt yourself?" she asked worried, looking straight at him, while he himself nervously put a hand in his hair, looking anywhere but on her.

"Oh, no not really, I just fell out of bed this morning." he lied while laughing nervously. He could see flashes of what had transpired the previous evening before his mind's eye.

"You have to be more careful." he could feel her worrying gaze on him, as he took a seat on the armrest. In the corner of his eyes he could not stop looking at that cum stain right next to his sister, with images flashing inside his head about how it had gotten there.

Just thinking about it made his cock twitch and he quickly tried to think of something gross. He didn't want his sister to notice more than she already had. To him, she was his pure innocent sister, even though he knew that she and Levi probably had already done this and that, making her anything but pure and innocent.

"Yeah, I promise." he answered her with a gentle smile, covering up his embarrassment he felt every time he watched that damn stain of cum on his couch, next to his sister. He had to make her leave, that would make his mind at peace. But the question was how he could managed that without seeming suspicious, like he didn't enjoy his sisters company.

Things didn't get better for him, he continued to pretend that nothing was wrong with his couch and Mikasa never noticed, she bought his poor performance. They kept talking while she finished her tea and then talking some more, before she had to go.

Eren slid down the wall he had been leaning against, while he had said goodbye to her, as soon as the door closed. He felt relieved. Now he just had to deal with that fucking stain.


	14. Public Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main reason why the chapters are not being updated as fast as before:  
> is that English is not my native language thus making it harder for me to write quickly.  
> I want the chapters to be good and not too sloppy.  
> Because of this it takes me some time, especially when the chapters require more describing.  
>   
> As a thank you for having patience with me, I'll share a little sloppy fanart I did to this fic.  
> Not the best I can do but hey it's the thought that counts, right? :D  
> Might refine it someday..  
>   
> I hope you enjoy.

Sweat formed at his brows and slowly made its' way down his chin. Hot puffs of air escaped his mouth. Muscles moved in rhythm to the beat. His core muscles were sore and barely keeping his balance.

It had been a few days before he had dared to go back to the gym, mostly because he hadn't been able to walk normally and he wanted the hickey to fade into his skin. He had had a feeling Reiner would probably not like that he was hiding it under a band-aid. 

Today he was using the rowing machine, pretending he was rowing over the big vast ocean. He thought about that to forget that Reiner was standing before him, he had yet to stop being embarrassed in his coach's presence and feeling his cock stir to life.

When would he stop getting turned on just seeing said blond coach. Eren would be fine if it could only happen when they were about to do it, not when he was seriously trying to train. It was getting late and the other people at the gym had started to head home.

Eren didn't mind as he kept training, since Reiner hadn't told him to stop. So he kept going at it, until his muscles became jelly. He sat still breathing hard, catching his breath before he tried to get up and do his stretches. He didn't get far though, before his legs gave out and Reiner caught him.

"Oh? What's this?" the blond hummed, pressing Eren closer to his muscled body. "Can't walk? Was it so good you can't even walk several days later?"

Eren's eyes went wide at that teasing tone and he tried to swing at Reiner in playful fake anger. "Why you...."

"Nah, just messing with you, Eren." a large hand ruffled the brunet's hair.

"I'd rather you do me instead." Eren said without thinking, and it took him a couple of seconds to realize what he had said. Both he and Reiner stood frozen on the spot, with Eren flushing red with embarrassment and at the same time being so turned on by it.

"If you wait here, I'll do you. I just need to fix something first. I'll be back in a moment." just like that Reiner walked away, leaving Eren confused standing in the middle of the training room, with his shorts tenting outwards.

Suddenly the room became dark, and in the dark he heard a bunch of keys jingle, locks being turned. It was then he realized what was going on. It was closing hours for the gym and Reiner probably had went to lock it up.

 _W-Wait?! Does that mean he intend to do me right here?!_ Eren's heartbeat sped up, thundering against his ribcage, like it would try jump out. Why was he suddenly so nervous, or was he nervous? Maybe he was only so excited about it. He couldn't really pinpoint which it was, not until he heard heavy footsteps behind him in the dark, Reiner's scent filling his nostrils and two large hands embracing him from behind.

"First I'll help you stretch, and then we'll see." the blond huskily said against Eren's neck, before giving it a gentle kiss and then proceeding to let those large hands get underneath his shirt. Then pulling it with them as they travelled higher and higher, making Eren lift his tired arms over his head. "That's good just keep them there for a moment." 

_Hm, is he doing what I think he's doing?_ Eren thought as he felt his arms being stretched further up, staying in that position for a while before his shirt was removed entirely. His arms falling back to his sides, as he heard the shirt being tossed somewhere behind him.

His legs came next as Reiner pick up one of them and bending it so it touched his ass, pressing forward dipping his head into the crook of Eren's neck.

"Ah, is this some new stretch exercise?" a smile etched itself on his lips as he tried to turn his head to look at the blond man behind him.

"Maybe.." his leg was put down and the other leg took its' place to be stretched, as he felt teeth playing with his earlobe, making him shudder in delight. "..or maybe not." 

Eren quite enjoyed the development, as he felt his leg being released and then two big hands were inside his shorts guiding his hips towards a bench. Once they were in front of it the brunet was spun around facing the blond's muscular chest, even though he still wore a shirt those muscles were still somewhat visible.

He felt himself being pushed backwards and at the same time he felt both his shorts and underwear disappear. Cold air rushed to his naked groin as his rear landed on the bench, while he looked up at Reiner with an anticipative gaze.

"Now you have to spread those legs wide." the blond instructed as he pushed those thighs apart and stepping into the middle of them, before getting down on his knees. One hand caressing one naked thigh gently as Reiner's mouth started to kiss it, just above the knee and slowly worked his way closer to Eren's cock.

Every time that mouth neared his cock it withdrew and started over again, making Eren grit his teeth at the frustration of being teased. He didn't have to wait long of the teasing to stop and Reiner telling him to turn around.

"It's the last stretching we'll do today." Reiner had huskily said into his ear, before Eren could hear the distinct sound of a cap being opened. He knew he had heard right when he felt cold and slick fingers dancing around his ass.

"Fuck, Reiner do you always keep lube with you?" Eren looked over his shoulder accusingly and playfully.

"You'll have to be prepared, you never know what'll happen." those slick finger prodded against his anus. One pushed past his tight ring of muscles, a grunt escaped Eren. He still hadn't got used to the feeling of something other than shit in his rectum.

It didn't take long before a second finger joined the first, spreading him open. While he had his arms on the bench and looked right into the wall before him. Thinking of the big windows behind Reiner, where people walked by in the evening light.

The thrill of knowing they could be seen any second made his cock twitch approvingly, he dared to let one of his hands reach his cock and started pumping it to the rhythm of Reiner's fingers.

Suddenly he felt something wet and warm on his back, his eyes widened surprised. Then he felt it moving. It was the blond's tongue, licking up the sweat that had accumulated there, while those fingers moved in and out, in and out with a scissoring movement.

The third finger sneaked in together with the others, and Eren's whole body jolted forward, his cock was leaking precum making a small puddle on the floor.

Reiner prepped him throughout before squeezing a decent amount of lube onto Eren's ass, slicking it up further. His free hand went to his own gymshorts and pulled them down, freeing his huge and hard cock. Giving it a few strokes before he added some lube to it.

Then he proceeded to pull his fingers out of that tight heat making Eren whimper at the loss. The blond stepped closer, making the head of his cock touch that slick anus, never entering just teasing around it.

Eren whimpered and cast a menacing glance over his shoulder, silently telling Reiner to just fuck him already and stop the bloody teasing. He got a smug grin back from the blond as said man let his cock slide between Eren's ass cheeks, while maintaining eye contact with those green eyes.

The teasing continued for what felt like an eternity to Eren, he had to admit he even enjoyed the teasing. It was something about it, that turned him on even further. If he had to guess he would guess it had something to do with the knowledge that he would soon get fucked.

Suddenly he felt those big meaty hands push his ass cheeks apart, and the head of that cock pushed lightly at his anus, barely penetrating those muscles. Eren knew and felt that Reiner wasn't even trying, if that man behind him wanted to, he could impale Eren in one go and that would probably hurt like hell. So in the end Eren was glad the blond was taking it slow, as said blond rocked his hips back and forth, back and forth. Making his cock penetrate that ring of strong muscles and inching deeper inside, inch by inch. To Eren it was too agonizing slow, so he decided to take matters in his own hand and pushed his ass backwards.

Immediately when he did that he realized what he had thought about earlier about hurting like hell, it sure hurt a lot and he did a funny grimace against the bench. Scrunching up his faze and groaning in pain.

"Don't be in such a rush, Eren." Reiner sighed as he leant forward and letting his hands massage Eren's shoulders. "It's supposed to be about pleasure, not pain."

They both stilled their movements, except Reiner's hands which continued to massage Eren's shoulder, to calm him. Eren visible relaxed as he let his head rest upon his arm, before resuming pumping his own cock.

"It's alright, you can go ahead again. I'm not a fragile doll." he mumbled into his arms, rising his hips slowly, making the cock in his ass move slightly further in. A low grunt could be heard from above him and a twitch from those hips, as the movement was like the ripple effect, first small and steadily getting bigger and bigger.

"Fuck Eren, I won't be able to hold back if you go on like that." he felt Reiner's hand being moved from his shoulders, sliding along his naked body until they rested upon his hipbones.

"Why are you holding back, you coward." a green eye glared up at the blond. "I can take it, as long as you take responsibility afterwards and help me if I can't move." frustration was etched into his voice and it seemed like the dam was about to burst.

Reiner glared right back at Eren, a smirk tugging at his lips as he drew his hips backwards before holding Eren's hips steady and then thrusting forward, sheathing himself fully into him. He didn't stop there before drawing backwards again, then slamming forward, again and again.

Eren could feel pain and Reiner's genital hair against his ass every time skin slapped on skin, and he had to brace himself as each powerful thrust pushed him forward. He briefly wondered if the people walking on the street outside, if they could see them in the dark gym and if they did what they thought.

That thought along combined with the thrill and being roughly fucked was all it took for the brunet to spill his seed onto his hand. Reiner on the other hand was relentless, abusing Eren's ass violently before taking a little break and only letting the head of his cock fuck Eren in a quick pace. Those green eyes screwed shut and the messy hand joined the other on the bench, to better brace himself for the inevitable impact that would come.

Sure enough it came, but not in the form Eren had expected. It had been a long shallow thrust with no force behind it, as those strong arms embraced him and a felt that muscular chest against his back. 

They had been going at it for what felt like an eternity, and the pain had dulled much to Eren's overall enjoyment.

Eren felt teeth grab a patch of his skin on his back, and he arched his back cue to the sensation. It seemed the blond liked to mark him in one way or another. He enjoyed it as long as it was not his neck. He normally wouldn't mind the neck either, but no one knew that they were kinda going out yet.

The blond coach buried his cock with one last deep and tough thrust, before the dam burst and he cummed hard into that hot tight rectum, with a low grunt of pleasure. Eren felt himself getting filled and when Reiner withdrew, he also felt cum running down his thighs.

"Such a nice view." Eren heard from behind and he could feel where Reiner was looking, a flush spreading over his cheeks. He didn't get to retort, as the buff man walked away to fetch some towels before coming back and cleaning up Eren's mess.

When Eren stepped into the shower, Reiner had actually joined him. Probably due to the responsibility reasons, as Eren hadn't been able to walk afterwards. Which lead to Reiner carrying him towards the shower.

Now said man was helping Eren washing his body and himself, until they both were clean. Then he also helped him redressing and then carrying him out the back of the gym, towards his car. Putting Eren securely into the passenger seat and securing the seatbelt, prior to lock the gym followed by driving Eren home and carrying him into his apartment.

Leaving him on the bed with a soft caring kiss on his temple wishing him a good night, before he was gone.


	15. Observe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter.  
> More is to come, but I can't promise when.
> 
> Anyway, do enjoy as always.

His legs were heavy, as he ran on the treadmill. Eren had let himself be talked into training the day after they had fucked in public. The difference today was that he was not sporting a hard on, nor didn't he even want to do it. His legs, back and yea his whole body was aching.

Reiner had encouraged him to train, saying something that the pain would fade if he trained. He was not so sure about that, but he did his best anyway. He ran until his legs gave out and hung on the rails of the treadmill, keeping himself somewhat upright, before slowly letting go and shutting it off.

Seated on the floor he began to do his stretches as good as he could from a seated position. It didn't go very well, so Reiner ended up helping him.

"Let me just lie here for a moment." Eren said when they were done with the stretches. Reiner had looked at him fondly with a smile on his lips.

"Yea, that's all for today. I'm going to train a bit myself, so don't be in a hurry to get up. I'll be here for a while." and with that he went onto the treadmill, warming up before altering between running and jogging.

Eren was quite amazed to look at him while he trained. It was a sight to behold, to see those muscles move and each powerful movement, especially that tight fit ass. From what he could see, the blond didn't break a sweat, he just kept going as if it was nothing.

That was something Eren was slightly jealous of, to see how he switched between machines with short breaks and not looking as if it affected him at all. He had decided that he would not be jealous of it, since it was the end goal to become like that.

If he would ever reach it was another question, but he would work towards it. He pulled his knee up and placed it underneath his stomach, pushing himself upwards and bringing the other knee next to it, before placing his foot onto the floor and then pushing himself up slowly.

As soon as he was standing on his legs he hurriedly took a hold of something nearby to keep himself upright. His legs were not cooperating with him at the moment. It might have been a bad idea to train to the point of exhaustion, but then again it had been Reiner who had pushed him to the limit.

Said man was walking towards him. "Can you walk?" he asked as he neared.

"I probably could if I had support." Eren answered honestly and one the sentence was out he felt Reiner's hand steadying him, as he lead him through the gym. He had no idea what Reiner was thinking, seeing as he was not leading him towards the shower, but instead that training room with the pilates ball and mirrors on two walls.

"I wanted to try something new, since you're still here." the blond smiled as he closed the door, hiding them away from prying eyes.

"And what's that?" green eyes looked into the blond's direction unsure if he would be able to handle anything sexual at the moment.

Reiner must have sensed or seen Eren's dubious look as he smiled fondly. "Nah, it's nothing hard really. I just want to use you as a weight when I train."

"Use me as a weight?" That didn't help the brunet at all, seeing as he looked more confused than before.

"You trust me, right?" he was stepping close to Eren. "The only thing you have to do is relax." the smile was till there on those lips, while he picked the other up, bridal style.

"Yea..?" Eren sounded really unsure and his eyes had widened slightly when he was picked up. It would be a lie if he said that he wasn't somewhat anxious, not knowing what Reiner was up to, as he stepped into the middle of the room.

He began to make squats while holding Eren in his arms. That seemed to make the brunet understand what was going on, so that had been what the blond had meant. He felt stupid for not thinking realistically about it, but then again no harm was done so it was all right.

He leaned his head on Reiner's chest, listening to the heartbeat of the man. Feeling each movement of those strong muscles. He was not used to feel them this way, but he quite enjoyed it. He closed his eyes and relaxed, just listening to that heartbeat, as well as the levelled breathing.

He lost count of how long he had been there, before Reiner put him down on the floor, resting himself while shaking his hands and legs, one by one.

"That was fun, do you think you can help me do the pushups more challengingly as well?" Reiner laid down onto the floor motioned for Eren to get onto his back. Eren crawled upon it, so he laid on top. Folding his hands just beneath Reiner's neck, crossing his legs over one and another to stabilize himself.

It was amazing to feel Reiner push himself up from the floor, was what Eren thought as he fondly looked at the blond hair in front of him, immensely enjoying to be a part of Reiner's training.

He just laid there enjoying it, while watching each movement, marveled about how strong Reiner was. Eren himself would probably not even been able to make one pushup like this, but maybe one day if he trained enough. He smiled again, letting his head lie on top of his arms, while letting out a content sigh.

In the end he lost count on how much time had passed since they came into that room, he didn't mind though, and from the looks of it the blond was pushing himself to the limit as well. Eren had doubted he could even do that, but then again everybody could, it would just take more for those who were really fit and muscular.

Reiner stilled his movements and slowly let himself descend onto the floor, lying there, with a smile covering his lips, as he did some easy stretches that was manageable to do while lying down with a person on your back.

After that he turned around making Eren lie on his stomach instead of his back. They laid there for a while, Reiner's hand in Eren's hair, just resting there until their strength to move returned. Reiner's got back first, but he had stayed on the floor truly enjoying the moment.

The moment couldn't last forever, so eventually they both got up, said their goodbyes as usual with Eren heading towards the shower and Reiner closing the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not resist sketching them~~  
> Hope you liked it, don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you do. :D


	16. Forgotten Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was probably the most fun one to write.  
> I really enjoyed writing it, and I also hope you do the same:
> 
> Enjoy it that is.

"Fuck!" the swearword rang into the small cramped car. "I forgot my bag..." 

The car turned around when the traffic was clear and drove back the way it came from, while its' driver swore. How one could forget something that was so important, was beyond understanding. A bag with important papers and other important things in it, sitting forgotten on a chair.

Luckily the traffic was not bad at this hour, most people had already got home and the moon had replaced the sun on the sky, even though the dusk was not yet over. The car pulled over in a small parking lot and the driver turned it off before exiting the car, and heading towards a building.

Unlocking the door and stepping in, sighing as lights flicked on. Tiredly walking into the room, heading for the chair with the bag, it was behind that closed door. A hand grabbed the doorhandle and pushed the door open, then everything froze in place before jumping into gear again.

"Oh, for fuck's sake Reiner, lock the door!" Annie exclaimed with a heavy sigh and rolling her eyes, while looking unaffected by the whole scene before her.

Inside the room was Eren, bent over a table being fucked by her brother. It was like a scene taken directly from a porn movie or something. Reiner having heard her outburst had turned his head with a wide grin on his lips.

"Enjoying the show?" he never stopped his movements and kept thrusting into Eren's ass. Eren was embarrassed beyond this world, to have Annie walk in on them when they were doing the dirty.

"Fuck you." she spun around so fast and slammed the door so hard, you could hear the hinges rattle and feel your eardrums vibrate..

"Guess not." Reiner hummed pleasantly, stroking Eren's hips.

It didn't take long before the door reopened and Annie stepped inside. Reiner's eyes didn't hide his surprise when she reentered. "Did you change your mind, Annie?"

"Hell no, it's enough to have opened this door. I can't unsee it now, besides I forgot to take this." she held up the bag for him to see. The bag with all her important things in it, papers regarding work, her laptop etc. "I bloody hope you'll lock the door next time." was the last thing she said before she left the room with yet another bang.

Eren was steaming with embarrassment, he didn't know if he should be grateful it had been Annie and not Mikasa who had walked in on them. Annie had seemed rather calm , while he knew Mikasa would probably try beat up anyone who touched her baby brother. It had happened in the past. That didn't help his embarrassment though.

"Don't mind her, even though her mouth may be harsh, she doesn't really care." Reiner soothed him as he put kisses along Eren's neck and jawline. "Don't think about it, think about this." a hand wrapped around Eren's cock, stroking it slowly.

He couldn't stop thinking about it, even though Reiner's hands were taking him to a whole new level of pleasure. What his mind was stuck on was how calm Reiner had been, and had just kept going at it like nothing had happen. Eren knew that if it had been him, he would froze like a deer caught in headlights.

Eren knew he shouldn't think about it right now, but it was hard not to. He should focus on the current situation, but his thoughts strayed. It seemed Reiner must have noticed it, since a particular rough thrust made his back arch and a muffled moan escaped his lips.

He pushed his ass towards the blond man behind him, it had passed some days since that day when he barely couldn't walk. Now he had recovered enough to dare try his luck again. It was not like he was afraid, he was like an adventurer who enjoyed taking risks if it meant pleasure would be obtained through the risk.

The table moved with each movement from those powerful hips, feeling that big cock slide out and enter his ass. Skin slapped against skin rhythmically along with hot pants heating up the air, while occasionally grunts and moans echoed off the walls.

The climax was rising, like steam in a kettle before it spilled over the edge. The end had come, soiling everything in its' reach leaving sweaty bodies untangle and the fun come to an end. Heavy breathing echoed around the room as time started to move again, cleaning up their mess and continuing where they left off before going home.


	17. Tense Atmosphere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you're still enjoying this, if you are leave a comment.  
> You can leave a kudos as well, unless you already have that is.
> 
> That would tell me if you're really enjoying this.  
> Thank you. :)

The next day Eren barely dared to enter the gym when he saw that Annie was there, he had hoped that it was a day when she would be busy elsewhere, but the luck wasn't on his side it seemed. He decided to man up and just go straight in, but as soon as he passed the door he averted his eyes, he couldn't look her in the eyes.

Even though he had tried to sneak past her, she had noticed him as soon as he entered. Which made him realize how foolish he had been to try sneak past her.

"Hi there, Eren. You're not trying to sneak past me are you?" she smiled at him when he froze and looked as if death was coming for him.

"Um, no..." his cheeks were flaming hot as he looked everywhere else than on her.

"So..." she started taking a quick glance around her to see if someone else was near. "You and my brother, huh?" Eren could swear he heard a teasing undertone to it. "Who seduced who?"

"Why do you want to know that?" for some reason he hoped that Reiner would show up, so he would escape Annie's interrogation or whatever it was.

"Well, I didn't know..." she paused and he was sure she did it on purpose. "...that you liked taking that big meaty cock up your ass."

Eren looked at her with wide eyes and horror written across his face, he hadn't thought she was the type to use such crude language, and to top it off about her own brother of all people. Then again you shouldn't judge a book by its' cover.

She leant forward on the desk, with her elbows on it and her hands cupping her face. "He's good, yeah? The way he makes you feel alive and..." she stopped when Eren's mouth hung open in shock and horror. It was at that moment that Reiner showed up. "Isn't that right, brother?"

Judging by the scene in front of him, Eren being shocked and embarrassed, his sister looking mischievous, something wasn't adding up. He rose a brow quizzically.

"That you make us feel alive." she said looking in her brother's direction.

"Yeah, that's right." he answered before thinking more deeply about the current situation.

"It felt so nice." Annie got a dreamy expression when she said that.

"Yes it did.." as soon as he said those words his brain caught up with the situation at hand, his eyes widening slightly. Looking at his sister who smiled devilishly and then onto Eren who looked terrified and shocked. Reiner suddenly understood the whole situation by knowing his sister, briefly wondering if he should play along or not.

Before he could make any decision, Annie burst out laughing, making Eren look at her as if she suddenly grew an extra head.

"I'm just messing with you, Eren." she said between laughs. "You're too easy."

Eren couldn't quite grasp the situation, but it was the first time he saw Annie laugh like that. She looked somewhat crazed like the laughter didn't fit her. Apparently she had only messed with him, which he felt relieved to know. He didn't want to think about what if it had been true, that they had done it together.

What happened after Annie had revealed that she was just messing with Eren, had been a blur for him to remember the details. In the end he had went to the changing room and changed his clothes. Now he was done with his warm ups and had started his training.

Everything went fine, Reiner was coaching him like nothing had even happened earlier. He was lost in his training until he heard Annie's voice cutting through the gym.

"Eren, there's people here who wants to see you." he had briefly looked over his shoulder when she said that, and he almost froze on the spot when he spotted the persons behind her.

It was Levi and Mikasa, and he remembered that he had promised his sister, that she could visit the gym he trained at. He quickly switched to look in Reiner's direction and met his warm eyes.

"Do you want to go to them?" he asked.

"Um, no not really. It's my sister and her fiancé. I promised her to come visit and see me train..." he almost told Reiner about the joining wrong gym, but in the end he didn't. Reiner motioned for Annie to send them in, while Eren kept training.

Eren was a bit tense when Mikasa and Levi greeted Reiner and he greeted them back. He hoped that none of them, especially his sister would pick up on any vibes between him and Reiner, not yet anyway. He wanted to tell her himself, but not now, it was too early in the game for that.

Even the air became tense as soon as they entered, he had thought he was some unimpressed look on Annie's and Mikasa's face, had they met before? Now both Levi and Mikasa looked unimpressed at Reiner, but the blond coach didn't even bother. His focus was on Eren and his training, for which Eren was glad.

He had a feeling that Reiner was the strongest physically, but both his sister and Levi possessed technique due to their smaller build, perhaps they were just jealous of Reiner's build? Eren doubted that was the case, if it had been, then what did that put Annie. It made no sense, he made up his mind to ask his sister later.

Nothing really happened after that, they were talking a bit with him between his exercises. Reiner was polite and answered questions they had professionally. It didn't make Eren less awkward, but it made the situation manageable.

In the end they left first, with Mikasa hugging him. Levi had muttered something about disgusting germs and Eren knew exactly what that was about and rolled his eyes before saying goodbye to them both. As soon as they had left the gym, everything went back to normal like someone had held their breath the whole time.


	18. House Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, another chapter done.
> 
> ENJOY! :D

The weather was rather gloomy as Eren briskly walked through the city. Dark clouds loomed above in the sky, threaten to drop heavy rain. Even the wind had become slightly biting and strong. It was nothing unusual, seeing as the autumn was almost upon them.

He had walked through the park and a good distance after that, until he had reached a residential area filled with row-houses. Reiner lived in that area and Eren thought the buildings looked pretty with their stone walls of bricks. The colours were rather close to those of the earth, the pathway up to the door of Reiner's home, was big natural flat stones and many small pebbles around them.

The path was connected to the driveway, the small lawn had only grass and a few bushed, and a fence separating the lawn from the neighbour's and the street. He rang on the doorbell once he reached it, and the door swung open almost immediately.

They greeted each other as Eren stepped inside, taking off his shoes before he walked inside. It was not much, there was a small hallway next to the stairs that lead upstairs. To the right of the hallway was the kitchen, much bigger than Eren's own. It was nice looking and had a modern look, with white walls, the counters were also white except the doors and drawers which were oak coloured, with a nice metal handle.

Even the kitchen table was in the same oak colour, following the theme, and the chairs were neatly designed. The window looked out towards the street with some green flowers and a few decorations. Eren admitted that it was really nice and it looked so clean. 

Next to the kitchen, with a door out in the hallway, was a small toilet with only a sink and the toilet itself. Where the hallway ended came the living room. A big open room with lights coming in from the windows, there was a balcony door leading out to a small tree balcony with half covered with a roof and the other half being out in the open. There was the backside's lawn with grass, a few bushes and a small fruit tree and the same fence as the front had had around it.

The living room itself, had a large couch, in a L-shape around the coffee-table with the TV in the the middle of the wall. It was wide surrounded with a surround system, a bookcase on one wall, filled with movies and some books. There was also a big carpet under the couch and table, as the floor was oak, the kitchen had had white big tiles.

When he came upstairs he was met with a wall straight ahead, and when he turned right another hallway was there with three doors. Two to the left and one to the right. The first door on the left had been another toilet, the exception that this had a washer, drier, shower, sink, wardrobe and a toilet. Also a small crystallized window, letting light from outside into the room.

It had white tiles as the floor, slightly different than the ones in the kitchen, and also on the walls were tiles, with some random tiles being black and a huge mirror above the sink, with bright lights above it as well as a cabinet to store different items.

The next room on the left side was an office, it could probably be used as a bedroom, two adjoining windows looked out over the lawn on the back, there were also some wardrobes built into the wall.

And the last room was the bedroom, with many built in wardrobes into the wall and two big adjoining windows looking out on the lawn and street on the front. The bed was large and a lonely carpet lay on the floor by the foot of the bed. The floor was oak in this room as well.

Eren had been amazed by the tour he got from Reiner as the blond had explained different things, while showing him around. In the end they settled in front of the TV, with Reiner bringing some chips and dip, as well as some beer for them.

They were watching The Shawshank Redemption, Reiner had picked it saying it was a true classic. Eren liked it, and he also noticed that in the beginning of the movie they had sat apart, but the more the movie progressed the closer they got, until Reiner had one arm slung over Eren's shoulders and Eren leaning onto Reiner, letting one of his hands rest in the blond man's lap.

For the remaining runtime of the movie they cuddled close to each other, while occasionally taking a sip of the beer or eating a chip. When the movie was over it was already dark out, Reiner had said that Eren could stay overnight. It was safer than walking home through the city in the dark, plus he couldn't drive him home since he had drunk beer.

Eren did agree to stay overnight, he didn't really mind spending time with Reiner, but he forgot the small detail that Reiner only had one bed. Although large they ended up cuddling each other until they both fell asleep.


	19. Expect the Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, a month since the last update!
> 
> So much have happened during this month,  
> My vacation ended, back to work, the weekend have been busy, life's been busy  
> and to top it off I got a slight writing block.   
> But I think I've managed to get over that now. That's always something.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy even though it's been a slight delay in the plans.
> 
> I hope next chapter won't be delayed, stay tuned.

The sun found a way for its' rays to break through the blinds. Slowly making its' way into the room, reaching the two persons still sleeping, slowly waking them up. The blond male was the first to wake, slowly opening his eyes, smiling fondly when he registered the view in front of him.

They both laid in a kind of embrace, facing each other and Eren was slower to wake, or he was just stubborn. Once he started to wake up, he stretched and let out a tired yawn enjoying the warmth in the bed. It was when he stretched that Reiner noticed it and with a smirk gracing his lips he let one finger play on Eren's chest.

"Do you.." the finger went lower on the chest. "..want me..." now the finger was hovering just below his bellybutton. "..to take care of that?" he sympathized the word that, by poking at the other's morning wood.

Two emotions flashed through Eren's body, one was embarrassment and the other made him feel warm and horny. He was embarrassed because he had had a wet dream, but at the same time horny to feel Reiner's finger on his cock. No answer was needed as he thrust his pelvis forward.

The smug smirk he saw on Reiner's lips at his forwardness, almost made him cream his briefs then and there, especially when that warm hand pushed said briefs off of him, tossing them god knows where. Not that he cared when that very same warm hand engulfed his stiff cock.

He felt his foreskin being dragged backwards, fully revealing his cock's head as a thumb moved over the slit, massaging the head. Eren closed his eyes letting the feelings take over, to be able to feel and not see.

It was beginning to get very warm under the cover, but not uncomfortable. Eren wanted to get closer to Reiner, as he tried to move closer he noticed that the space between them became very cramped. Which in turn made it near impossible for the blond to keep moving his hand.

They lay like that for a while, Eren being very contented feeling the closeness and warmth from the blond, as well as that warm hand on his cock. Reiner however didn't seem to agree with Eren, as he suddenly rolled on top of him making him lie on his back, and straddling his hips.

This caused Eren to open his eyes in surprise, as he looked up to find Reiner grinning at him.

"I thought you wanted me to help you take care of it, not go back to sleep." the blond said to him, grinding his clothed crotch into Eren's. He kept grinding into him, teasing him, forcing him to react. Which he did after enough teasing.

"Oh, you fucker, you know damn well what you do to me right now." Eren looked right into those golden eyes of Reiner's. "Now you have to take responsibility." His green eyes were filled with lust and also challenge.

"I planned to." came the smug reply as hands roamed over the naked body, sending shivers down Eren's spine. While he leaned down capturing Eren's lips, kneading their lips together. Green eyes closed again as the kiss deepened and hands snaked around bodies, heat building up beneath the cover.

Tongues battled each other in a heated dance of passion. The cover got thrown away, hips arching into each other, grinding seeking friction. A hand reached into the nightstand's drawer and produced a small bottle of lube, squeezing a generous amount onto fingers.

Eren's back arched when he felt those lube coated fingers probe against his asshole, spreading the lube around it before slowly entering. Thoroughly preparing him for what was about to come, with some teasing aspects before underwear was discarded, preparing for the next step with more lube.

It didn't take long after the preparations was done for that meaty cock to inch its' way into Eren's tight hole, with his legs on either side of Reiner's waist resting on the blond's thick legs. Eren himself clenched the bed sheet with his nimble fingers. He still hadn't got used to the feeling of that big cock filling him up.

They took it slow and steady in the beginning, with them grinding against each other until green eyes met golden and just the look told the blond to get going. He got the message and the rhythm increased.

Eren raised his hips further up winding his legs around the blond to do so. The new angle allowed for deeper penetration and the brunet liked that sensation of being filled to the brim. He kept meeting Reiner's hard thrust, building up the momentum and feeling the heat rise in the room as well as their bodies.

It was when the pleasure was almost at its' peak when the unthinkable happened, Eren's phone started ringing. He himself didn't notice it was his at first, it was not until he felt Reiner lean over and pick it up and pressing the button to answer the call, bringing it toward his ear before speaking in a low rumble.

"Eren is not available at the moment, he's busy having a big cock up his ass." as he said those dooming words he never once stopped fucking said brunet, with the sounds from the actions seeping into the phone, before he abruptly ended the call.

Eren reached up and snatched the phone from Reiner's hand and looked at the screen, he was mortified when he found out it had been Mikasa calling. He looked accusing up at Reiner, who in turn just shrugged his shoulder with a smirk on his lips, before he drove his hips forward into Eren making him gasp.

Reiner leaned forward and caught Eren's pouting lips with his, kissing away any complains that probably would came out of that mouth. His stubble tickled Eren's chin as he kissed him. The pleasure was building up again after its' short interruption. Getting closer and closer to the end, before dropping over the edge, filling up and spilling over, making a mess.

A tongue forced its' way into a mouth, as the last thrust ended it all. Eren had never before felt so ecstatic prior to this event, how Reiner could find and bring these sides of him to life was a mystery to him. A mystery he throughout enjoyed. Temporarily forgetting what happened earlier and just focusing on the feeling of Reiner's tongue in his mouth as he was filled up from two fronts, and feeling his own sticky cum on his stomach.

Cleaning up had to be done sooner or later anyway, he preferred sooner than later since he didn't like the feeling of dried cum on him. Eren had made the mistake once to fall asleep one time when he jerked off, the morning after hadn't been pretty.

They kissed all the way towards the shower, as sensual hands then helped clean them off of any sticky fluid. Conveniently ignoring the problems to be solved later.


	20. Solve The Problem

It had been a crazy day with all that had happened. Now Eren stood outside his sister's door, nervously hovering his finger above the doorbell. Contemplating whether he should press it or not, he supposed it was better to take the bull by the horns and get it over with. So he pressed it, before he could regret it, and then he waited, feeling the impending doom nearing.

Footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door and he swallowed nervously, as he heard the lock unlocking before the door swung open. Once the door fully opened, it revealed the emotionless face of Levi.

"Um.. hello..." Eren said nervously waving his hand slightly awkward. He was not sure how much Levi knew about what had happened earlier, and he had decided that it would be better to explain everything face to face with his sister instead of over the phone. "Can I come in?"

Levi didn't answer him, he just stepped out of the way to let Eren in, and then turned his head around and called. "Mikasa, your brother's here." There was a sound of hurried feet walking fast, and Eren swallowed again when he closed the door behind him. No return now.

"Eren!" he heard his sister worried tone as she appeared swiftly around the corner. Before she could say anything else, he greeted her with a wave of his hand.

"Mikasa, we need to talk." he said resigning himself to whatever would come his way.

"Don't stand there, come in." Levi said with a sigh. "You two need to sit down and talk." The shorter male turned around and walked towards the living room. Both Mikasa and Eren nodded, as the latter took off his shoes before following his sister and fiancée into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Eren shifted a bit nervously where he was seated, quickly trying to figure out the best way to say what he wanted to say.

"Um... so.. was it you who called my phone earlier?" he cursed himself in his head for sounding so unsure, he had more guts than this.

"Yes, what kind of awful prank was that, and who was it?" Mikasa said while looking at her brother for answers.

"Prank?" Eren looked at her like she had grown a second head. "You thought that was a prank?" Now he was dumbfounded, he had expected quite another response from her.

"So it wasn't a prank?" Now it was her turn to look confused, while her brain processed the information before it dawned on her. "You swing that way?!" she burst out before she could stop herself.

"Geez, thank you Mikasa." Eren muttered feeling offended. "I don't care who people like, be it a lesbian, gay or straight. Everyone has the right to choose without people judging them."

"I didn't mean it like that, it's.. I just didn't know." Mikasa said apologetic, afraid that she might unconsciously have hurt Eren. "Sorry if I hurt you, that wasn't my intention."

Eren could see her worry in her facial expression and eyes. He had gone here to apologize and now his sister was apologizing, things were not moving the way he wanted them to. Now the whole situation felt awkward, but he had to move on.

"It's okay, no harm done. But I didn't come here to get you to apologize." He took a deep breath, steeling himself before he plunged forward. "I came here to apologize for that call, the way it was answered. As you already know, that was not me. It was..." he didn't have the guts to say it. Ever since they had visited him at the gym he had felt like some sort of animosity going around.

"It was..? Who?" Now Mikasa was confused and tilted her head like a puppy would, while looking at Eren.

"I'm not sure if you're going to like it...."

"It's not you who are to decide if we like it or not." Levi butted in suddenly. Oh yeah, he was there too, Eren had almost forgotten about him, all too absorbed to talk to Mikasa.

"Okay, do you remember when you visited me at the gym?" They both nodded before he continued. "And I suppose you then also remember my coach?" Suddenly it seemed like Mikasa knew where this was heading.

"No way..." she gasped bewildered. "You mean..."

"Yes, me and Reiner is fucking." Now the cat was out of the bag, and he took a shaky breath.

Even Levi eyes showed emotions of surprise, which was a rare sight to behold. Although it was minimal, it was still there and he whistles lowly. The surprise of the big reveal.

"What..." all of a sudden Mikasa changed her entire expression and flung herself at Eren, hugging him. "I'm so happy for you. I hope he treats you well or else..."

The sigh that escaped Eren was both of relief and of Mikasa's unsaid threat. He knew his sister could be overprotective sometimes. He assured them that Reiner did indeed take good care of him, and told them they're not exactly going out yet. Eren even promised them to keep in touch and maybe someday they could all meet peacefully. 

The relief Eren felt wash over himself once he walked home could not be described. One thing he was sure of and that was he wanted more. One day he would get it, he'd just have to work for it.-

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's a wrap.
> 
> Thank you all for putting up with me. I've struggled with this fic to finish it, mostly cause English is not my native tongue.  
> I'm still happy I got to know more people, who've helped me get through it.  
> I'll probably try to write something again, even though it might not be as long as this one.
> 
> I also hope that you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've writing.
> 
> Thank you so much, perhaps we'll meet again so to speak. :D


End file.
